Natsume no Perusonaro Meido
by mchfltn
Summary: "Then,… who is he?"... messy raven locks and mesmerizing crimson eyes... I just gape at him. "Natsume Hyuuga." Known before as Mikanchan is Natsumekun's Personal Maidsama.


Hi to all who are planning to read this fanfic of mine! Thanks! Hope you'll all like it! :) Please review!

* * *

Chapter 1

Loud, deafening car horns that are too much for my ears to handle, people who are obviously busy that they don't mind who they bump, like me, on their way to their respective work, the sound of someone's phone ringing that isn't that clear to hear in a noisy and occupied scenario like this, and the feeling that me, a simple-country side girl is standing in the middle of the sidewalk ,like only a thunder will make me move, and staring at everything new my eyes see, I feel really _stupid and lost_.

I am standing like a statue in the middle of the usual, for me it's unusual, scene you will see in a very hectic and bustling place you call a city. There are towering buildings, much taller than the trees in our village, everywhere you look. There are a flood of swarming people making their way through the crowd. There are so many vehicles, from small cars to gigantic trucks, which fill the streets with their ear-piercing _beeps. _I am totally lost within this unknown setting which I know that I don't belong in. God, I could really use a map.

But I don't even know what direction should I head to, or should I just let the crowd take me anywhere. Honestly, I don't even know what it is I am looking for. Am I supposed to look for a relative of mine? Maybe she should have bothered giving me an address if she wants me to see her. Or maybe I came here to look for a job? Is that it? Yeah. It sounds totally relevant since my grandfather, the only relative I've known for life, had already left me and I had decided to move here to have a job and study while I'm at it. I don't know where the hell my parents are or if they are still alive, but I could care less. My own life is in my own hands. If I want to live and do something in the future, I've got to work my way there. I have to live by myself. I have to work to live. For now, I'll let the story about my parents as it is. I'll deal about it next time, when I had my full concentration with it.

So, back to the reality that I am being pushed by the crowd cause I'm in their way, where am I, really? I just remembered riding a train and getting in a bus and dropping off at the last stop, which I really don't know where. God, is this how am I gonna live my life? I seriously need to be a little bit responsible.

After failing to think how I am going to survive, I've decided to get out from the crowd, and study the surroundings. I'm now in front of a very, as in _very_, high structure. It's the tallest I've seen so far in my life. Well, since this morning. I can't guess how many floors are there, but it's just so big. Then, while I am stretching my neck up high with my jaw dangling, I didn't notice a figure bumped me.

"Ah. Sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you alright?" He asked me.

"No. No. I'm fine. I didn't even notice you." I smiled, showing I really didn't notice him. I looked at him curiously and wondered why he was clothed like he is scared of the sun. He has a cap, and nice shades that covered his eyes. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt with a black shirt underneath and a pair of faded denim jeans and clean white sneakers.

"Say, you're not actually admiring the height of this building that you're neck is stretched up high, and your jaws, dangling, that you didn't notice that I bumped you?" He asked again, with a smile on his lips, obviously interested with my weird_ness_.

"In fact, I really am. I haven't seen a thing this high in my whole life." I sounded really stupid when I thought of it. But his smile still remained.

"Is that so? I've never thought that I'd be amazed by a tall, cemented, modern-looking structure ever. It's really rare to see someone who is."

"Really? Maybe it's because I'm a girl from the village who always sees tress and small houses instead of towers. I'm Mikan Sakura by the way." I extended him a hand and mirrored his smile.

"I don't really talk to strangers, but you're really kind of strange. Tsubasa Andou." He reached and shook my hand.

"Hey. Aren't we kind of a bother since we're having introductions in the middle of the way? Maybe we could talk somewhere else. I would really love talking with someone right now. I'm getting really confused."

"Oh. That won't be a problem. I can talk to you. And, I'm actually hoping to get out of the open, the reason why I crashed into you. Here, I know a place that has this awesome coffee. It's just around the corner."

"Thanks."

He offered to carry my big bulky bag and lead the way to the café. Wow. The city is kind of good, too. There are these unbelievable dresses that I've first seen in a magazine of one of my _chic_ -that's what they call it- classmate in my last school. Then there's this tall bill boards with cool-looking boys in it. I haven't notice that we have already reached the café, for I am so occupied in glancing everywhere and staring at them. We entered a spacious establishment with a very pleasing ambiance. It smells good in here. I wonder how I lived these years without ever taking a sip of something that smells this heavenly.

We settled at a table in the corner. He was the first one to talk.

"Hey, are you really from a rural community? Well, you really look like one." He asked, but he answered his question anyway.

"Yes, I am. And I would be really happy if something good will come out of this."

"What particular thing are you anticipating to happen?"

Before I could answer, a man came to our table and asked what we would like. I let Andou-san order for me. He said he'll treat me. I think he knows I'm kind of penniless right now. I waited for the waiter to leave and answered.

"I needed a job."

"A job? What kind of job?"

"Anything. I just needed something so that I can go to school and eat."

"'you livin' alone?"

"My grandpa died last week. He's my only relative. My parents, I don't know about them. I'm all alone now. No brothers. No sisters. Just me." It's good I controlled my emotion while telling someone I don't know the melancholic life of mine. It would not look good if they'll flow all out now.

"I see. Sorry. I can see that it's quite hard for you, especially since you're a girl; a teenage girl, in fact."

"16."

"You're only 16? Oh, that's harder. Glad you made up your mind and went here. I admire your courage." He sounded so sincere when he said that.

"Thanks. But it wouldn't be so good if I'll only be a courageous-sixteen-year-old. It'll be better if I can do a nice money-paying job." I chuckled, to keep, my mind away from the discussion about my family.

"You can find lots of job in here. As in _lots_. As in everything. You can be a cook, a fashion designer, a photographer… Wait. It'll take so much time. You'll just need something an unprofessional like you can do. Something that doesn't require any experience or so."

"Well, that makes it limited? Heh. I think I am so going to have a hard time."

"Hope you'll be able to find one soon."

"Thanks for the support. I never thought I'll meet someone like you for my first time here. But, you know, I wonder… why are you dressed like that, Andou-san? Do you get allergies from the sun?" I distracted my mind for a bit.

"Allergies? Really, you're just weird." He laughed a light one and finally, took off his sun glasses. I stared at his midnight blue eyes. It's beautiful. "Sorry, I forgot we're already inside."

"No. It's alright. But why are you dressed like that?"

"Can't you guess? I think you're staring at the building when I saw you, right? Have you ever seen anything when you looked at the top?"

"Wait." I said, thinking about what I saw at the top. "I saw something. It's a giant bill board. With a cool guy who has a good figure with cool blue hair and midnight… wait a minute …hey! It is you!" I stood up and pointed a finger at him. I suddenly felt embarrassed and sat down and bowed to apologize.

"Sorry for my reaction." I felt really embarrassed. It can't be helped since I am in a café with a super model.

"It's okay."

"So, you pose for those clothing companies?"

"That's what a model like me does."

"Oh. So you are like that because people, especially your, what they call _fan girls,_ will probably jump at you while you're walking at the streets. I get it now." I'm being grateful for having such fan-girl friends.

"Thank you for noticing. It's kind of a habit for guys like me, really. Security, more likely."

"Okay. I totally understand now. Good thing I've had a friend like me who likes guys like you. She's like a total _fan girl_. But it's just kind of weird boys are being followed by girls. I've never seen any male from my village being stalked by a she."

"But you'll see it often by now."

"It seems I'm going to have a difficult, very difficult time, adopting." I considered this very much. This place is a world apart from my world. "I think I'll be better if I just stayed at my home. No one even wanted me to be here. It's just that stupid hunch inside of me that says I could find a better work that will give me a better life in here." I don't know why but my hopes suddenly stumbled down. I just thought that it'll be really hard living in a place you haven't even lived before even once. And then there's this voice in the back of my head saying that no one needs a girl like me here.

"Don't talk like that. No one wanted you to be alone." He said, sympathetically.

"Yeah. But no one directly said that I need to be here." I pointed out.

"Alright. You seem really troubled. Guess you could use my help." He let out a sigh and then looked at me straight.

I just stared at him. OK, I dunno what he's thinking.

"Some people in the fashion, music or movie industry, celebrities, are very much stressed because of their very hectic and demanding schedule. They pose, dance, sing, play, and rehearse almost every time they are at work. And they, of course, can't manage to look after themselves considering their condition. Now, they are certain people who look after them- No, wait. It ain't their mothers. They are those who watch them rehearse etc. and offer them those towels and bottles of water. They are their assistants who work to help them." He shifted at his seat. And just as I was about to answer him the point of telling me about those rich superstars who are being aided, the waiter appeared with our drinks. And again, I waited for him to go until I ask what's on my mind.

"So may I ask what is the point of telling me this?" I wanted to know why he said that while sipping the most delightful coffee ever.

"I wanted to know if you're interested in being a personal assistant." He answered, though I think he is annoyed that I didn't get his point.

"What? Really?" I asked, almost everyone in the shop heard me. I stared, eyes wide open, my face forming an O, and them curving into a smile.

"Yeah." He laughed at my expression. "Hey, don't be loud about it."

"Sorry! But you're just the kindest guy on earth! I accept and promise to be a full pledged assistant!" I can't understand why I'm so happy but he offered me a job!

"Hey. Easy. Y'know celebrities hate loud assistants."

"Sorry." I kept my mouth shut.

"So, you really want?"

"Yeah. It'll pay good, right?" I am kind of embarrassed asking him this, but I know he'd answer me anyway.

"Yeah. You'll receive a good amount of money. You'll just assist."

"God, thanks so much!" I thanked again, my eyes sparkling.

"Y'know, I'll just call a friend of mine, and ask him about this." He excused himself.

"Sure. Take your time."

He stood up and went. I remained, finishing the treat, my face really happy. For once, I've realized that it's going to be a nice job. I am going to be working. Not only that. With a celebrity, of course! I'm going to be assisting a famous figure. I'm sure my friend will envy me once she knows of this. She loves almost every celebrity I know. (I still know some.) I hope that he'll treat me nicely.

"Hey. I just consulted the manager. He said it's good." He returned and sat down again, waking me from my thoughts.

"Really. That's awesome!"

I am really, really happy now.

"Yeah. I just hope that _he_ will be as happy as you are when you meet each other."

It took me a few seconds to analyze what he said.

…_hope that he will be as happy as you are…_

…_he…_

He? Who is he?

My head was confused.

"Uhm,_ he_?' I asked, uncomprehending.

"The one you'll be working for."

"Huh?"

"The celebrity."

"Aren't you the celebrity I'll be working for?"

"No. I ain't the celebrity you'll be working for."

"But…?"

"I still have my assistant. I don't think it'll be nice to get her job back because I found another. And then there's this guy I think who could really use your help, o cheerful one."

"Then,… who is _he_?"

"Him."

I followed his finger pointing at the building I was admiring a while ago. He was pointing at the billboard of him again. Then it is only know that I've realized that he in not alone. There are two guys wearing fashionable outfits: long, checkered sleeves, dark pair of denim jeans, and stylish sneakers, the one is Andou-san, while the other one is with a messy raven locks and mesmerizing crimson eyes.

I just gape at _him._

"Natsume Hyuuga."

* * *

So, how did you like it? I'll be happy to know what you're thinking. :)


End file.
